Just A Kiss
by Vampire-MusicLover09
Summary: James/OC laying on a blanket, staring into the sky. What happens under the stars?


**Hello, I know I still have 'A Carlos Story' to work on. I love the feedback I'm getting. It makes me feel better and boosts my writing confidence. This is just a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

It was just another day and I had just finished eating a light dinner with my best friend James Diamond. We've known each other for like ever. We met in preschool, both of us being obsessed with looking good and making friends. He made me his partner for everything and we were inseparable ever since. Around middle school, he decided we should have a night to hang out every two months, just us two. Now we're seniors in high school and our bond is just as strong. Tonight, we're on a blanket under the stars. James isn't as conceited as he acts and he actually enjoys star-gazing. There's only about three inches of space between us on the small blanket and I like this physical closeness. When he smiles, I can't help but admire how happy he looks.

**I have never really been one to talk about deep feelings, but I've fallen for Ashley. I mean, how could I not? She's smart, keeps herself looking good, and is so caring. Tonight we lie under the stars and I feel the urge to tell her how I feel when I wrap my arms around her, but I can't. I like moments like this when I can just hold her close, breathing in the peach mango scent of her skin and hair, feeling her in my arms with no awkwardness. I've known her since preschool, but I don't want to move too fast. Sure, she's the only one I've allowed inside my heart that wasn't a relative, but I still don't want her to feel pressured.**

I got more comfortable, shifting my head from James' shoulder to rest on his strong chest. I'm so comfortable as I gaze up at the stars. I always thought of any relatives that pass away as stars up in the sky that watch over me. I kind of space out, imagining what would happen if James and I were to share a kiss. Would it be awkward? Would he like me? I've liked th boy since the third grade, but I can't tell him. I don't want him to feel awkward. I imagined fireworks, an explosion bigger than the sun. James' heartbeat brought me from my fantasy, only for me to slip into another one. In this one, we were kissing somewhere in Italy under a waterfall and I had a feeling we were meant to be. _If only I had the courage…_ I thought as I pointed out the big and little dipper. _Just one small kiss…_

**I know that if I wait a while longer, I'll have the courage to tell her. Maybe she'll find someone else. I mean, I love her, but maybe I'm not the one for her. _Maybe in a few years, we'll find the love we want. Then again, just being with Ash feels right._ James argued back and forth with himself over the matter. _I'm being such a wuss! I've kissed plenty of girls before. I should man up. Then again, Ashley is different. I've known her since forever. Ashley and I have gone through everything together. Her lips always look so soft, supple, natural and not glossy or color-stained like everyone else's. _James lie there, tightening his hold on her as he imagined a fiery passion surging through his body when their lips touch.**

I couldn't help the sweet images that came to my mind. I'd been dreaming of kissing James for years now. I just never found the courage to bring myself to do it. I was always and still am a bit shy-except for when it comes to making friends. Sometimes I punish myself for thinking about him so often. I was taught that friends don't have romantic feelings towards their friends. I was taught not to fall for your best friend, but I couldn't help it. My parents kept me from most boys, but James was the exception. _I'll have to take a shot tonight…_

* * *

Simultaneously, they looked at each other. Hazel eyes met cerulean blue. Eyes wandered down to lips and back up to eyes again. Their hands intertwined and faces slowly moved closer. They both stopped short, feeling each others' breaths on their faces. They blushed, looking down before closing the space between their lips. An explosion of fireworks went through their bodies as their lips fit perfectly, moving in sync. It was like their lips were made for each other. They both pulled away when the need for air was mandatory, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. They kissed once more until they literally couldn't breathe and shared a smile. After a few moments, they caught their breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Ashley." James grinned

"You don't know how long I've waited for that to happen. It's way better than what I've imagined." Ash smiled

"Wait, you've fantasized about this?" he asked, surprised

"Well, yeah…" she blushed

"Blush looks amazing on you, Ash." He said, kissing her softly

"Jamie, I just want you to know that I love you." She said, staring into his sparkling hazel eyes

"Good, because I love you too, Snickers."

"You do?" she smiled, blushing at the nickname he gave her

"I always have and I always will!" he smiled, staring into her eyes

They smiled at each other once more, sharing one last passionate kiss before staring back at the heavens, holding each other tighter…

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'll post more 'A Carlos Story' on Friday as always. XOXOXO Vampire-MusicLover09**


End file.
